Jay's Brats
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Wrestlemania is in Miami which means Jay gets some alone time with his boyfriend...or not. Christian/AJ Styles, Orton/Adam/Cena, Slash, ONESHOT


**Well...hi there. I know its been a while. First of all, this is something totally new for me. Its actually a gift for _HardyBoyz4Eva_ as a thank-you for being so damn amazing. Seriously people, go look at their fics!**

**Christian/AJ, Randy/Adam/John Cena**

* * *

><p>The knock on the door came right as Jay and AJ were getting to the good part. Both men had their shirts off, and Jays hand was forcibly shoved down the back of AJs jeans. The younger man groaned and buried his face in the crook of Jay's throat even as the elder man chuckled softly.<p>

"It's not funny Jason," AJ's muffled voice complained. "I thought we'd have more time." Jay laughed even as he tipped the Impact star onto the bed lightly, before crossing to the door and opening it.

"Jay-Jay!" came the excited shriek. AJ groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. While he and his boyfriend's best friend had called a tentative truce over Jay, AJ had been hoping to get some attention from Jay before Adam turned up. The fluffy haired blonde was firmly in love with his own boyfriends, and simply looked upon Jay as his brother yet when he was around, he managed to monopolise Jays time completely. Grunting as a weight leapt on top of him, AJ felt the pillow pulled away from his face to see Adams bright hazel eyes peering down at him.

"Whatcha doing there AJ?" Adam teased.

"Trying to distract myself from the fact that I just got cock-blocked by a blonde princess?" AJ groaned, grabbing Adams hips to still them when the elder blonde purposely wriggled his hips.

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed. "That's not very nice. I'm no girl." He turned to Jay as he came out of the bathroom and pouted, giving a vulnerable little sniffle.

"Jay-Jay, AJ was mean to me," he sniffed. Jay sighed and crossed over to them, giving Adams hair a sharp tug.

"Stop that," he scolded before he slapped AJs thigh firmly. "And you be nicer to him. Even if he is a princess." Adam let out and indignant gasp before he got up and stormed out of the door.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," he tossed over his shoulder before he slammed the door behind him. Jay and AJ laughed softly at him before Jay crossed over to AJ, crawling up the bed to kiss AJ firmly.

"Now where were we?" he asked with the cocky smirk AJ loved. The younger man just laughed and dragged his boyfriend back down to his lips. Better take advantage of the quiet before Adam came back.

* * *

><p>This time when the knock came, AJ was out of his jeans and kneeling on the floor, Jay sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread and his head thrown back, one hand supporting his weight and the other attempting to get a purchase in AJs short locks. AJ groaned around Jay's dick in his mouth, causing the Canadian to cum with a curse.<p>

"Dammit," AJ muttered when Jay nudged him with a knee, clearly telling him to get up and answer the door. Scrambling to his feet he rolled his eyes, pulling the door open once Jay had gotten the sheet across his lower body.

"Of course it's you," he sighed as Adam practically skipped in. "Who else would it be?"

"Get dressed," Adam ordered. "We're going out." AJ groaned.

"Jay…" he started.

"Get dressed," Jay sighed. "It's easier to just give him what he wants." Adam grinned.

"Lobby in 10," he ordered before he left. Jay sighed and stood up, heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up. AJ just growled and dragged on clean clothes, muttering to himself about stupid cock-blocking Canadians.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry baby, but you know that it can't be helped," Jay tried to soothe AJ later in the elevator.<p>

"You could try saying no," AJ tossed back at him angrily. "Y'know, just once."

"Baby," Jay said softly, reaching out to place a hand on his boyfriends back, wincing when AJ pulled away from him viciously.

"No Jay," AJ snapped. "I've barely seen you alone since you got injured. He's been fussing over you, fine. I was working anyway. But now, it'd be nice if I could get some time alone with you." Jay sighed softly.

"Once this whole thing is over…" he tried.

"His 'AJ-is-about-to-get-laid' sense won't go away," AJ complained. "Jay, I haven't been laid in a month!" Jay laughed softly and hugged his boyfriend from behind, ignoring the stubborn struggling.

"Well then, I'll just have to fix that when we get home wont i?" he growled in the younger man's ear. AJ shuddered lightly before the elevator doors opened.

"Having fun there?" Adam chirped cheerfully before he giggled evilly and dragged Jay over to Randy and John. AJ rolled his eyes as he followed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>That night AJ collapsed face first on the hotel bed. He had been dragged around Miami, all of the WWE Superstars just having fun before Axxess started the next morning. Of course, Adam being Adam, AJ had been twitchy all day. The elder man had been making thinly veiled innuendos all day about the two of them and as a result, AJ had been forced to rearrange his jeans a fair amount. Now he was exhausted and just wanted to relax.<p>

"Don't you think about going to sleep," Jay murmured in his ear as his boyfriends weight settled on his back. "We've got some making up to do. Adam is occupied by his boys, now it's my turn to occupy you." He punctuated his words with a swift nip to AJs earlobe, causing the younger man to shudder. Maybe the day wasn't a total write-off.


End file.
